


Now

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Paddling, Spanking, at work, exhibitionism maybe a little bit, there's not much else to tag here because it's literally just a spanking fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: For Kinktober 2017 Day 1: Spanking. Link orders a new paddle on Etsy, and Rhett gets the package. Neither of them can focus on work when spankings are an option.





	Now

Rhett was distracted from work, struggling to focus now that the mail had been delivered, a box from Etsy sitting on his desk. He couldn’t help but open it right then, knowing exactly what was inside. Rhett traced his fingers along the embossed flower on the paddle. With any luck, he’d have some peony-shaped marks on his ass later. Link had ordered it with the express purpose of using it on Rhett, and damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing ever in Rhett’s mind.

He stuffed the paddle back into the box, pushed it under Link’s desk. They were at work, and this wasn’t the time or place for Rhett to be fascinated by something new Link had purchased, not when they had a lot to get done.

Link walked into the office, his feet grazing the box as he sat down at his desk. Curiosity got the best of him, and he slid it out to look at it. He lifted the paddle, turning it one way, then another. It was more beautiful than he’d expect it to be, and would be right at home next to the flogger they’d ordered before.

Rhett looked back at Link, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Rhett smiled, and Link seemed to be holding it, feeling the weight of it. He was glad that Rhett had suggested the oak this time, both of them certain that the weightier hard wood was the best choice. It would be perfect, feel perfect. He’d bought it for Rhett, but  _ damn _ he wanted to feel it, too.

“Yeah, it is.”

They were busy today, though, and Link placed it back in the box, kicking it under his desk once more. Link looked over at Rhett. He was staring at the screen, his fingers poised on the keyboard like he was going to type something, but he didn’t. He started to key in a few words, then hit the backspace key and just waited again.

“Having trouble focusing?” Link knew what an unfocused Rhett looked like, and he was pretty sure why Rhett was struggling.

“Yeah.”

“Is it because of this?” Link reached under his desk and fished the paddle back out, turning it in his hand and smoothing his other hand over the hard wood. They’d gone with a dark finish, and it looked so elegant.

“It might be…. Want to try it out tonight?” Rhett’s voice was thick, heavy with lust. Holding the paddle in his own hand was one thing, but seeing it in Link’s hand was another. He could barely wait until later.

“No. I want to try it out now.”

“Now?” Rhett swallowed heavily. “At work?”

“Yes. Now.” Link stood and walked to the door, locking it.

“They’ll hear. The lock only keeps  _ them _ out, not the sounds.” Rhett was hesitant.  _ Now? _ Link ran his hand over the top of his desk, patting it slightly.  _ Okay, apparently now. _ He walked over to Link’s desk, slowly. “You sure you want to do this here?”

“We’re brainstorming. If anyone asks about the noise, that’s all we have to tell them. We’re brainstorming for future episodes,” Link’s voice was firm. “I want them to hear. To ask,” Link admitted.

“Link, I think your exhibitionism is showing again,” Rhett said, pulling him into a hug and dipping his head down for a kiss, too. It was soft, sweet, something in stark contrast to what he was about to feel, and he loved how it was like that with them. Soft, sharp, sweet, rough, a mixture that was so uniquely them. Link let himself sink into it, into the softness of the moment.

But when the moment was over, so was Link’s softness as he unfastened Rhett’s jeans and pushed them down, grabbing Rhett’s arm  _ hard _ and bending him over the desk with force. He waggled the paddle between Rhett’s thighs, a sharp indication to spread his legs out a little bit so he wouldn’t be so  _ tall _ , his stomach up too high to even flatten against the table.

Rhett did as he was encouraged to do, pressing his body fully to the desk. He took a deep breath, and before he could exhale, he felt the sting of wood hitting his bare skin.

“Fuck!” It hurt, but God,  _ it felt so good. _ Link did it again, a few times in rapid succession. Rhett sucked in air, the stinging giving way to an almost burning sensation, fading into a dull ache. He groaned, biting his arm to silence himself a little bit, stop him from getting too out of control. His cock strained against the cool front of the desk as it grew harder.

“You want me to stop?” They had safe words in place, and Rhett hadn’t used them, but his legs were shaking and his ass was bright red.

“God, no,” Rhett murmured, and Link continued, paddling him a few more times.

“How about one more to grow on?” Link didn’t wait for an answer, instead snapping the paddle back against Rhett’s ass one more time. “Hey, it actually  _ did  _ leave a flower mark.” Link traced his finger along the floral shape left behind, then smoothed his hand over the bright red skin. Rhett knew it would hurt to sit later during filming, and that thrilled him to no end, the idea of the lingering reminder of his paddling.  
  
Link trailed kisses down his back, his hand still smoothing over raw skin. He slid his hand between, pressing a finger against Rhett, as if silently asking “is it too much for me to fuck you at the office, too?” The noise that escaped Rhett’s mouth made it clear that no, no it wasn’t too much. It also made it very clear it was  _ not  _ going to be a productive day after all.


End file.
